battle_spiritsfandomcom-20200223-history
Dear-dear DREAM
dear-dear DREAM is the second ending theme of Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. It was performed by My Sunshine (Ayahi Takagaki) Meets Sphere. Ayahi Takagaki, seiyuu of My Sunshine, is a part of the group, Sphere. Lyrics Kanji= Don't you worry? 変えてみようか 上向いて駆け出せば 踊る sunshine (眩しいキミが) switch on Day by dayって 退屈じゃんけん 勝ち抜いたばかりだね 投げるmy ball (受け取るキミと) high touch 世界中が見たい(自由になって) 楽しく進みたいと願うのは 意外とだいじな気がしたよ そういうの形にしたい(I laid mind...?) 絶対先に未来があるはずなんだ 新しい空 見えてくるから(Let\'s try and try!) 成層圏で生まれた夢の架け橋 どこまでものびて行け Can I do it? ためらうより やらかして考えて 混ざれ happening (スパイス振れば) good taste Voice to voice に 応える前は 暇だったこころにも 跳ねる session (両手を振れば) good luck 笑い合えればいい(知らない街で) おんなじ気持ちだった仲間には 会えると信じてよかったよ がんばった自分になれる(You feel me!) 決定的なモノさえすぐ壊れるよ だからこそ今 出来ることしよう(Let's fight and fight!) 急上昇のあいさつ大事な日々に いつまでも感謝だね (My dear dream!) 絶対先に未来があるはずなんだ 新しい空 見えてくるから(Let's try and try!) 成層圏で生まれた夢の架け橋 どこまでものびて行け |-| TV Size= Don't you worry?　Kaete miyou ka Uemuite kakedaseba Odoru sunshine (Mabushii kimi ga) switch on Day by day 'tte　taikutsu janken Kachinuita bakari da ne Nageru my ball (Uketoru kimi to) high touch Sekaijuu ga mitai (jiyuu ni natte) Tanoshiku susumitai to negau no wa Igai to daiji na kigashita yo Sou iu no katachi ni shitai (I laid mind...?) Zettai saki ni mirai ga aru hazu nanda Atarashii sora mietekuru kara (Let's try and try!) Seisouken de umareta yume no kakehashi Dokomademo nobiteike |-| Full Song= Don't you worry?　Kaete miyou ka Uemuite kakedaseba Odoru sunshine (Mabushii kimi ga) switch on Day by day 'tte　taikutsu janken Kachinuita bakari da ne Nageru my ball (Uketoru kimi to) high touch Sekaijuu ga mitai (jiyuu ni natte) Tanoshiku susumitai to negau no wa Igai to daiji na kigashita yo Sou iu no katachi ni shitai (I laid mind...?) Zettai saki ni mirai ga aru hazu nanda Atarashii sora mietekuru kara (Let's try and try!) Seisouken de umareta yume no kakehashi Dokomademo nobiteike Can I do it?　Tamerau yori Yarakashite kangaete Mazare happening (Supaisu fureba) good taste Voice to voice ni kotaeru mae wa Hima datta kokoro ni mo Haneru session (Ryoute wo fureba) good luck Waraiaereba ii (shiranai machi de) Onnaji kimochi datta nakama ni wa Aeru to shinjite yokatta yo Ganbatta jibun ni nareru (You feel me!) Ketteiteki na mono saesugu kawareru yo Dakarakoso ima dekiru koto shiyou (Let's fight and fight!) Kyuujoushou no aisatsu daiji na hibi ni Itsumademo kansha da ne (My dear dream!) Zettai saki ni mirai ga aru hazu nanda Atarashii sora mietekuru kara (Let's try and try!) Seisouken de umareta yume no kakehashi Dokomademo nobiteike |-| English (TV Size)= Don't you worry? Try to change Look ahead and run to dance in the sunshine (You'll be brighter with a) switch on Day by day playing boring rock-paper-scissors It's the only thing I win Throw my ball (You'll receive a) high touch I want to look around the world (to become free) And to go on having fun, that's my wish It's something surprisingly precious That's the form I hope it will be (I laid mind...?) The future must lie ahead of us You'll see a brand new sky (Let's try and try!) A bridge of dreams will be born in the stratosphere It can stretch to anywhere |-| English (Full Size)= Don't you worry? Try to change Look ahead and run to dance in the sunshine (You'll be brighter with a) switch on Day by day playing boring rock-paper-scissors It's the only thing I win Throw my ball (You'll receive a) high touch I want to look around the world (to become free) And to go on having fun, that's my wish It's something surprisingly precious That's the form I hope it will be (I laid mind...?) The future must lie ahead of us You'll see a brand new sky (Let's try and try!) A bridge of dreams will be born in the stratosphere It can stretch to anywhere Can I do it? Instead of hesitating Think of how to make it work Blended happening (Sprinkle spice for) good taste Before responding voice to voice Hearts with free time Jump on a session (Wave your hands for) good luck You can smile at each other (in an unknown town) My friends share the same feelings I'm glad I met them So I can become the person I wanted to be (You feel me!) Even what's set in stone can crumble That's why we should do what we can now (Let's fight and fight!) On precious days with lofty greetings I'm always grateful (My dear dream!) The future must lie ahead of us You'll see a brand new sky (Let's try and try!) A bridge of dreams will be born in the stratosphere It can stretch to anywhere Category:Song Category:Anime Ending Theme